Infinity
by Emerald Mist1
Summary: When Harry disappears from his Aunt's house, Dumbledore searches everywhere for him. It is Hermione who finds him. What will finding him bring into light? Warnings Slash maleXmale Yaoi which means gay couples guys! A few graphic sceens but not full out lemons. Threesome pairing. Finally, mentions of abuse physical and sexual.
1. Chapter 1

**Words: 2,318**

"Blah" Normal speech/words

_Blah_ empathis to a word/phrase

"Blah" parsletongue

**Blah **thoughts

**_Blah_ ** other people in mind

**Chapter One**

The teen moved silently through the building. No cameras, or guards, caught a glimpse of him as he moved. His outfit blending into the shadows. He wore a black trench coat, pants, shirt, and boots. His movements held the grave of a cat and the quickness of a striking cobra. His hair was as dark as his clothes, green eyes were venomous, and skin as pale as the moonlight streaming through the windows. He was small, looking twelve when he was actually fourteen in just two days.

He entered an office where a man was facing away from him. He had no clue that another person had entered the room. No one was supposed to be able to do such a thing. The building had guards patrolling every floor, guarding every staircase and elevator. The cameras were stationed at every corner at the end of each hall, and in the air vents. As expected of the Scott Operation Head businessman.

"Excuse me, I believe we had an appointment." The teen's voice was melodious, beautiful, but also promised danger. The man spun around, face to face with a revolver. "James Gibson, Death has spoken. I, his follower, must fulfill his wish."

"Please, no! I have kids!" The teen smiled darkly, his canines were just a bit longer than normal, giving a feral look.

"I, Infinity, have no care about others." The man twitch to the panic button. It melted, "sorry, can't get caught."

"You're my son's age! Why are you doing this? What about your family?"

"Your son is two years younger then me. This is my job because no one was there for me." Infinity pulled the trigger. No sound came from the gun as a green light, shaped as a bullet, flew from it. The light hit the man, spreading to cover his whole body. No trace of what killed him remained as it faded, leaving him laying on the ground.

When the guard came to check on the man, Infinity was long gone. The police came, but they explained he died of natural causes. Among them was a person who knew what was used. She quickly informed her higher ups. Their mysterious attacker had struck once again.

* * *

"Harry!" The dark haired teen smiled, swinging a little girl up and around. She giggled, hugging him. She had soft brown hair, blue eyes, and pink skin. Her blonde haired, blue eyed mother stood across the hall.

"Hello Miss Carly! How are you today?" The five year old giggled again.

"Good! Mamma is taking me to the park. Can you come too?"

"Sure, just let me change, okay? My friends kept me out late, so I crashed at their place. I stink like sweat."

"Okay." The followed the boy into his spacey apartment. He quickly entered his bedroom, then his bathroom. After a shower, he changed into a black shirt with what looked like a bunch of splattered paint in a variety of colors and white words saying 'Express Yourself' in cursive. He wore tan cargo pants that he tucked into his black combat boots, and added a few green wrist sweat bands.

"Lets go!" Carly ran ahead a few steps when they got outside.

"Harry, it's been three months since you moved in. When will your parents visit?" The woman missed him stiffening.

"My parents decided to extend their dig in Egypt." Harry told her, kicking at a rock, "but I'm used to it, Mrs. Hugh. I have my godfather checking in on me via the phone every once in a while."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I make friends easily. Besides, I have you guys." Mrs. Hugh smiled sadly.

"What about when you move again? If your parents get hurt?"

"I'll have Simon. Don't worry, okay?" They reached the park, where Harry was pulled over to the swings. He laughed, pushing the little girl. A teenager with a little boy, followed his example.

"Higher, Mia!"

"How do you get Mia out of Hermione?" The girl muttered darkly, but the boy ignored her, looking at Carly.

"I'm David! What's your name?"

"Carly. This is my bestest friend, Harry."

"Carly, bestest isn't a word." Harry corrected kindly. He flashed the girl a smile. "I babysit when her parents are out."

"Ah, I wish I could have a break from him. David is my brother." The younger two went to the sandbox, so the teens took the swings. "I'm Hermione Granger." They shook hands.

"I'm Harry Potter." The girl froze, eyes flashing to his forehead, where a lightning bolt shaped scar lay. The boy gave her a confused look. "Miss Granger?"

"You...oh my gosh! David come here!" The girl stood, whistling. A huge owl flew down, and she pulled out a pen and piece of paper. She penned something before tying it to the owl. "Take that to the headmaster, quickly Hermes."

"What is it, sis?" Carly gave the girl a distrusting look as her mother came over. They happened to be the only ones there, even though it was lunch. It was a week day. "Mia?" A loud pop, and a good ten people dressed in weird clothes stood there.

"Thank you, Miss Grander. Mr. Potter, we have been searching for you for four years now." Harry pulled Carly behind him, and Mrs. Hugh did the same to him.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with Harry?"

"Muggles have no business in this." A red haired man sneered, pulling out a stick. "Obliviate!" The woman gasped as she was hit by the white light.

"Mummy!" The man leveled Carly with the thing, but Harry covered her with his body.

"Don't hurt Carly!"

"Stupid boy, I'm erasing her memory of this day!"

"No! I don't trust you!"

"Sir-" Hermione started.

"Miss Granger, you may leave." An older man with a white beard said. The girl hesitated before leading her brother away. Harry glared at the adults, imagining his gun in his hand. It appeared instantly.

"Who the hell are you people?" He willed Carly asleep, laying her on top of her mother, a blue light covered them before they were transported to her couch. He aimed the gun looking for a way out.

"Mr. Potter, please place the gun down." The taller of the three women said, her voice uneasy.

"I don't think so. You attacked my neighbor! You know who I am." His voice was icy.

"Put the gun down, Potter." Harry glared at the dark haired man. "Expelliarmus." The gun flew from his hand. Harry froze, panic filling his eyes.

"Give that back to me, now."

"Children shouldn't play with weapons." The man pocketed the metal object. Harry tried to summon it back. "It has an antisummoning charms on it."

"Give it back!"

"Severus-"

"He shouldn't have it in the first place, Albus."

"Who the hell do you think you are? That gun is my life! So hand it over!"

"How can a gun be your life? These things kill!"

"No shit, Sherlock! It also protects me!"

"You will have it back once we talk."

"Albus!" The red haired woman cried in outrage.

"Molly, calm down. The way he held it says he knows what he was doing." The old man said.

"Who are you? I demand answers!" Harry screamed, zaps of electricity flying from his hair and hands. "Start talking, now!"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was also a friend of your parents. When we went to retrieve you from Private Drive, they said you were a bully and had then ran away."

"You didn't believe them, did you?" The adults looked taken aback. "Did they show you my _room_? It was the bloody _cupboard_ under the stairs. The rose garden out back? _I_ planted it with my _bare hands_, no gloves or tools." Harry held up scarred hands, then lifted his shirt. "Vernon used me as a _carving_ board. As you see, _FREAK_ was his favorite. I left when I was _ten_. I met my boss then, and he promised to teach me to protect myself. _No one_ has hurt me since."

"There must be a-"

"-_mistake_? _Misunderstanding_? They _hated_ me! I was a boy used as a _slave_ and _toy_! I made them money by Vernon selling me to his _co-workers_!" The women had tears in their eyes, and the men were silent. "Give me my gun. I'm going home."

"Have you gotten help?" The man with his gun asked.

"A _shrink_? Yes, I saw one, more then one. They don't help outside of the fact of getting you to accept what happened. _I_ had to figure out what was to happen next. I was highly depressed, nearly _suicidal_. My _boss_ supported me, treated me like _family_. Petunia was _blood_, but a complete _stranger_ cared more."

"Harry, had we'd known-"

"You would have _helped_? Why did you _never_ check in on me if you used to be a _friend_ of my parents? I don't _care_ about your school. Give me my gun. I'm going home."

"WE are not done speaking, Mr. Potter." Harry growled, "you do not scare me. I thought you would like to know your parents left a vault for you."

"Give me the key."

"Not unless you come with me." Harry's match started to react to his emotions. "We won't hurt you."

"I don't care! Give me my things and leave!" A cloak flew from the man, along with a key and two scrolls. "The Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter nee Evans, and the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter? Why do you have these?"

"I-" the man was silenced with a wave of magic.

"This is the last will and testament of Lily Potter nee Evans:  
To Remus Lupin, I leave the Evan's summer home in Black Forest. Have Harry over often. I am sorry we didn't trust you.  
To Sirius Black, I leave you Godric Hallow's Manor, and my son. I expect you to man up, mister. If James survives, help him as much as possible.  
To my beloved husband, if you survive, give our little angel the world. I love you.  
To Peter Petigrew, I sentence you to Azkaban Prison for selling us to Voldemort. Let it be know he was our Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black.  
To Severus Snape, if neither men above can take Harry, I trust you will. You were my best friend, and always will be. Keep my baby safe.  
To my son, Harry Potter, I leave everything else I own. He is not to go to_ Petunia Dursley_!"

Harry gave the old man a glare. "You _knew_! This whole time, _you_ knew!" The man was beyond pale. "_You_ condemned me to _abuse_!" The sparks took on a green hue, the grass around him dying. "I wonder what my _father's_ will, will say.

"This is the last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter:  
To Lily Potter, love, I leave everything to you until Harry is ready. I want you to move on if you live, fall in love again.  
To Harry Potter, my little Prongs, I leave you everything once you are the age of eleven.  
To Sirius Black, take care of my son if my dearest Lily cannot. I leave you the Potter Estate in Wales.  
To Remus Lupin, I leave two million galleons, and expect you to help Lily and Sirius with Harry.  
To Peter Petigrew, you are no longer a marauder, but a traitor. You were our Secret Keeper, and a rat of a man.  
To Albs Dumbledore, I leave my Invisibility Cloak in your hands until Harry is old enough to speak clear sentences, which will no doubt be when he is three.  
Harry is to never set foot with Lily's sister. If he is placed there, Albus Dumbledore is to be charged with Child Endangerment!"

The group was quiet before chaos. There were six blasts of red light shot at the old man. The women were shocked into silence. The dark haired man handed over the gun. Harry backed away. "Can I leave _now_? I want to check on Mrs. Hugh."

"Severus, go with him." The plump woman said. The dark haired ma nodded. Once in Harry's apartment, Harry gave him the wills.

"Keep that safe. I'll be back in a few minutes." True to his word, he returned within three minutes. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, black." They sat in silence for a slow hour before Harry's cellphone range.

"Infinity." Severus frowned, unable to hear the rest. "_Now_ isn't a good time, boss. I have company." He stiffened, "that bastard is dead! I ran him through with a forklift!" The teen was sickly looking, "but he's out to kill me. He knows I did all of it. What do I do?" Harry glanced at Severus before sighing. "Sir, I've been accepted at a prodigious school, it will get me out of sight for nine months." He hung up, sitting heavily in the chair across from the man, who was his second godfather. "When does school start?"

"First explain what that was about."

"My employer just informed me that a man I accidentally ran a forklift into survived and is coming after me for revenge."

"You never said what you do."

"You never asked. I do what my boss says to do. Right now that order is to disappear from radar."

"So you're not set to any one job?"

"Right."

"School starts on September First. You have three years to catch up on studies. Will you be able to do that? Harry grinned, nodding. "Go to be. It's been a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Words: **3658

**Chapter Two**

Harry grumbled as he and Severus entered the court room. He was being forced to appear in order for Dumbledore to be stripped of everything and locked away. The only upside was they could lock the Dursleys away as well. The trial ran slowly, and then Harry was called up to the stand.

"Do you swear by your magic you will tell the truth?" The man demanded of the teen.

"Yes, I swear on my magic to tell the truth." He sat down.

"How did you find out about Dumbledore placing you in that home?"

"He _admitted_ to placing me there himself, in front of _nine_ others. Severus Snape, my second godfather, can confirm this."

"It says that you were abused. How bad?" Harry hesitated before removing his shirt. "What are the words, guard?"

"Freak, boy, abomination, slut, whore-"

"_Enough_!" A woman cried wide eyed, "please Barty!"

"Of course, Amelia. You may put your shirt back on, Mr. Potter." Harry did, crossing his arms around his mid-section.

"I don't have to explain each _every_ word, right? I have already retold the story behind each one to _seven_ muggle mind healers. I _can't_ take another." The man nodded.

"Why didn't you come to the magical world?"

"Until a month ago, I didn't know my _powers_ were _magic_. Let alone there was a _whole world_ like me. I was reluctant to come as it is. The muggle aurors _never_ tried to help me, nor did _anyone_ else. Severus _promised_ this would be different."

"Do you know that Snape is a Death Eater?"

"A double agent, sir." The man nodded, dismissing him. Two hours later, the trial was at an end.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, this court has judged you. This court finds you guilty of child endangerment. You are sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss." Harry stiffened as the creatures glided in. Please and screams of his victims echoed in his head as he fainted. He came around in his own room. Low, angry voices could be heard from the other room.

"I had no time to find you, Black! At least you're free now! I doubt he will want to live with either of us! HE is happy here."

"You knew _nothing_ about this, at _all_? Harry walked out, seeing two new faces in his living room. A man with claw scars on his face, and another with graying black hair. All three jumped to their feet.

"You should be in bed still, Harry. Come sit, I'll get you some hot chocolate. Help yourself to the chocolate on the table. It'll help." The blonde man said, moving to the kitchen.

"That was Remus Lupin. This is Sirius Black."

"Listen, I don't mind you coming around every once in a great while, but listen to Severus, _please_. I have a cover I need to keep around here." Harry grabbed a romance novel, absently using his magic to turn on his radio. An hour after he drank his hot chocolate, he fell asleep.

* * *

September first finally came around, finding Harry on the train in on of the compartment alone. Well, not alone, he had a small black cat in his lap. He had a muggle physics text book i his hand, reading when the door opened. Hermione stood there nervously. A chubby brown haired boy beside her.

"David wants to know if Carly is okay." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get in here." They did as told, Hermione and the boy looked ready to faint. "I'm not mad at you, Miss Granger. You did what you thought was right. You got me my family back."

"But-"

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, you are?" The boy started.

"N-Neville Longbottom."

"Ooh, Padfoot told me about you! We used to play together when we were younger!"

"W-we did?"

"Yep. Oh, and Miss Granger, Carly and her mother are fine. Mrs. Hugh thinks Carly had a dream, and I insisted to her that she fell asleep in the park with me."

"Thanks Harry. We'll leave you to your book now." A few minutes after they left, the door opened again."

"Who are _you_?" A blonde sneered.

"Ask politely, and maybe I'll tell you." Harry looked him over. "_Obviously_ you are one of the Slytherins my godfather told me about. Blonde hair almost bleached, silver eyes, pale skin...a Malfoy." Harry sneered back, "neither you or your _father_ scare me." The blond turned red.

"May I inquire your name, sir?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry felt some satisfaction when the blonde gaped, "now please leave. I want to be left alone." The blonde and his goons left, a scowl on his face. "I _love_ pissing off the pretty boys. Don't you Shadow?" The cat purred as Harry ran a hand over his head. Hours later, he was in the uniform, waiting with the first years. The plump woman from before, Professor Sprout, explained the houses. Once inside, the Great Hall, a hat sang a song, then the names started to be called. Harry would be last.

"This year we have a teen who was unable to come until this year. He will be joining the fourth years. Potter Harry!" Rolling his eyes, he sat under the hat.

**_Tell anyone about my past, and I'll enchant a pair of scissors to slowly dissect_ you.**

"SLYTHERIN!" The hall was silent as the teen took his seat next to an Italian.

"That was _not_ a surprise." Professor McGonagall said before standing. "After the feast, I have announcements. Enjoy the feast." Harry piled his plate mostly with things outside of meat. The table watched as he ate with the manners any one of them did. The boy beside him spoke up.

"I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

"I'd say my own name, but you already know it."

"How come you're in Slytherin, Potter?"

"I'm not a goody-two-shoe like the Gryffindors, I only have three loyalties and that's from work unlike the Hufflepuffs, and while I'm smart, I don't always have my nose in a book like the Ravenclaws. That, and I threatened the hat." The Italian snickered, before pausing.

"Work?"

"My boss tells me to do something, and I do it. The only reason I am even at Hogwarts is because a man I nearly killed is out for my blood."

"You mean _muggle_ work?"

"I didn't _know_ of this world until a few days before my birthday. I thought I was a teen with freakish super powers." Harry sipped his water. "Of course, my work isn't exactly _legal_ either."

"You mean you break the laws?"

"Apparently in both worlds. Used magic in front of and on muggles. Stealing things from big time labs, accidentally killing." He left out the fact he also killed, "and a few more. I do as I'm told, and that's it." A few of the older ones caught his meaning and gave him suspicious looks. That's when his cellphone went off. A lot of muggle-borns started in surprise at the theme song of Batman went off. "Yes?"

"Where are you, Harry Potter!" The teen winced as the voice echoed out of the phone. The man on the other side was pissed.

"Now Kelly-"

"_Don't_ you try to _placate_ me! Boss won't talk! _Where are you_?"

"I'm at a prodigious school in Scotland until the bastard is caught. Can I finish my dinner now?"

"Oh..." The man hung up after a muttered, "idiot."

"What is that thing?" Blaise asked.

"A cellphone. A muggle device like a witches glass. I modified it to work in magically enriched areas. Never know when the boss will want me." Harry finished his food, "and I have muggle friends who like to stay in touch. I need them for alibis."

"Oh, so you use them for your own gain?"

"Precisely. My loyalties lie with my boss, my partners, and me. I have no _need_ for friends. I like Carly, but after this year, I'll probably be moving from that apartment. The fact I have godfathers? I don't _care_. I know it wasn't their fault, but I raised myself most of my life. If that old man _hadn't _interfered, _maybe_ I would have turned out different, but he did, and you can't travel that far back in time."

"What? You mean you are going back to the muggle world?" An older student made a disgusted face.

"Yes, I am. This world isn't mine. I live my life in the shadows. I'm not some hero. Besides, my boss only my life matters. If this Dark Lord come back, I will not take him out." **Unless I'm hired**, he thought to himself. The headmistress stood up.

She introduced Sirius as her replacement, and Moody as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Then about some game. Harry tuned her out. Before long, they were dismissed for bed. Harry followed Blaise down to the dorms.

"Just a word of advice, ignore Malfoy. He thinks because he's not only a pure-blood, but old money, he has everything." They ended up in the same room. Sleeping quarters had three to a room. A Theodore Nott was with them. "You kill people."

"Caught that, huh?"

"Just about every Slytherin with a brain did."

"Look, like I said, I'm not a hero."

"Understatement. What about innocents?"

"It doesn't matter. No one helped me, so I won't help them." Harry picked up Shadow, "look, I have no morals."

"Few real people do." The Italian smirked, "lovers yet?"

"I've had to sleep with people in order to get close to them, but that's it. I don't fall in love. I get my jobs done, end of story."

"You sleep with just anyone?"

"I use protection, Zabini. I've been doing this since I was ten. I was raped constantly before that by my aunt's husband and his co-workers. Sex isn't special."

"I said lovers, not sex."

"I don't care for people." The door opened, showing a light brown haired teen.

"You're the one killing those muggles."

"Speak about it to anyone and I'll kill you and disappear. Trust me, I can do it. I know now I'll have to change my name. That's easy when you're Death's employee. In four years, I became his top agent. Your system doesn't scare me."

"You're serious." Blaise whispered, sitting heavily on his bed. "Harry, if they catch you, they have orders to kill you."

"So does _every_ government in in the world, and the mafias. They don't know who I am, so it doesn't matter." Harry smirked, "you energy levels are strong. Become my teammates. I can sense the darkness coming from you both. You have been abused. By your families. I can help you not only get away, but your revenge and release."

"You're talking about being free-lance killers?"

"No, we kill who Death tells us to. Do you want it? They don't have any control over us when Death takes us in."

"Can we think about this?"

"You have a month. I have to train you, after all. I only have eight months to do that, and figure out your code names."

"What's yours?"

"Infinity. I don't know why I got that name. We should go to bed. Either of you want to go for a run around the pitch in the morning with me?"

"Not even the teams do that." The two blanched, "wizards stay in shape almost as easily as breathing. If we eat right." Theodore said.

"Ah, but how long can you run for? Hold your breath? Climb a tree, or cliff? Trust me, you'll need it."

"Sounds like we should be playing with the Whomping Willow."

* * *

The month passed quickly for the boys. The whole school could tell whatever was going through their minds was life changing. That Harry was the cause of it. They would go running in the mornings and went swimming every Saturday. Tension was high for all three until the day of the other schools showing up. The group disappeared for three hours after the feast to great the guests.

"So where did you go?" Malfoy asked the next day at breakfast. All three had wet hair from the rain outside. "Snape came looking for you."

"We had a talk, but didn't want to be overheard. Not that it's your business." The burly man beside the blonde snorted. "Harry Potter, you are?" The man gave him a surprised look.

"Viktor Krum."

"Oh, the Quidditch Player, right? Sorry, I'm not into sports."

"It is fine." Harry bit into his passion fruit. "You like fruits?"

"Love them. Not a big meat eater. I was starved as a child, and was taught they, and basically anything not meat, lined the stomach better. Don't get me wrong, I like a good steak, but yeah."

"I see." They talked for a bit before classes started. That weekend the three Slytherins disappeared for almost all Saturday, only to turn up with Blaise and Theo black and blue. Harry only had a bruised hand. Poppy frowned, healing Theo's broken wrist.

"He fell wrong. I've been teaching them how to dodge. I stopped the second he broke it."

"Dodge what, Mr. Potter?"

"Golf balls. I learned with a paint ball guns, which hurt more. Anyways, he tripped. I guess I need to teach them balance and falling first." The woman sighed.

"I will teach you the diagnostic and healing spells for broken bones, only for when they are clean breaks and fractures, do you understand?"

"I guess that'll come in handy when I leave after school." Harry stated calmly, " can you help me learn wandlessly? I don't like them. It makes me feel weak. Not even my gun does that." The woman nodded, "did you know the trace is on the wands, not the children? Once the wand is bought, a time released spell is cast. Ends after the child's seventeenth birthday."

"Why weren't you put in Ravenclaw?" She asked, frowning.

"I threatened the hat with scissors." The nurse clucked, and proceeded to explain how to do the spells before transfiguring a feather into a cow bone that she snapped cleanly in two.

By dinner they were able to fix the bone completely, along with heal minor cuts. Wandlessly. Also the spell to tell them what was wrong. They left after she promised not to tell why they learned them, if anyone found out. They had to come to her if anything serious happened in return. They ignored the questions from their housemates about where they had been as they ate. They didn't want anyone to know about a room that gave exactly what they needed. Theo and Blaise had attention on them, making their house realize they at the same way Harry did. It made them uneasy that they never caught that about their fellow students.

Things continued until Halloween. The night of Champions.

The champion of Beauxbaton was Fleur Delacour. Viktor was chosen for his school. Finally Cedric Diggory was picked for Hogwarts. McGonagall went to say something, but the cup flared again. The whole hall was silent as they waited on her to speak.

"Harry Potter...Harry Potter!" The fourteen year old stiffened as attention shifted to him.

"Hell no! I did not put my name in there, so you better figure out how to get me out!" The teen stood, disappearing as his friends did the same. "I'm here for my protection! Not a life endangering game!"

"Harry, please, we'll figure this out."

"I shouldn't have came! I much rather face the assassin then be here! At least then I can protect myself!" With that, the three left. Theo was the first to talk once they reached the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, there has to be a way to get you out." The smallest boy was twirling his yew wand. "What's your core?"

"Thestral hair, Dementor's Cloak, and onyx specks."

"Three?" Both his friends went pale at the cores.

"The wands kept exploding so Severus took me to have one made in Knockturn Alley. I'll leave here though."

"Why? That's a powerful wand."

"Because I use my gun. We need to pick weapons for you guys to start learning." A bunch of different ones appeared. Only they didn't have the parts that could kill. "Will your magic to be the tips." Moving targets appeared next. Pulling his gun, Harry fired. Different colors for different affects. Blaise grabbed thread knives, and Theo picked a bow. They took to it like a fish to water.

Two days later, McGonagall called them to her office during class. Apparently students had to sleep in their own bed, and she needed to speak to Harry. She explained he would lose his magic if he didn't participate. The teen reluctantly agreed. The first task was in three weeks. He had to play his strengths. Level on magic knowledge didn't matter. Those weeks were spent practicing his stealth.

He just had to sneak pass a Dragon, according to Cedric.

"I can't do this, guys. Guards, dogs, cameras, snakes, I can do. A Dragon is a magical creature!" A hysterical Harry exclaimed in the tent. He ended up needing a calming drought. His friends each picked a cheek to kiss. "Why-"

"For luck. Get out of this alive Harry. We;ll treat you this weekend in Hogsmead."

"You may not have any loyalties to us, but you are important to us." Blaise whispered, brushing a strand of hair back. None of them noticed the flash of a camera. Before Harry could respond, the two left.

"Zoze boyz, zey are courting you, oui?" Fleur asked, making the teen start, wide eyed.

"W-what? Courting? A-as in seeking to date?" Harry laughed shakily, "we're friends, that's it."

"Zat zeemed to be more than the friendly...what iz ze English word?"

"Concern." Cedric was eyeing Harry, "those two are close, Potter. They grew up together. Rumor has it they are dating and are looking for a third."

"You're looking too far into this. We're close, that's it!" The judges came in, and the Dragons were assigned. "I'm dead. This is a Hungarian Horntail! Some-"

"Do you need another calming drought, Mr. Potter?" Harry shot the Scottish woman a glare. "Then wait your turn." once the others went, Harry sneaked out, staying to the shadows. His magic cloaked his footsteps as he went around the creature to get behind it. He held his breath as he got under, grabbing the egg. The crowd went ballistic causing the creature to rear up.

Panicking, Harry felt himself shift. In his place was a black fox with the egg in it's mouth. It shot away. The Dragon in hot pursuit. He barely made it into the tent before the Dragon spewed fire at him. Blaise and Theo met him. Theo took him in his arms, and Blaise grabbed the egg. It took half an hour to calm the animagus enough for him to shift back.

"You did beautifully, Harry." Theo promised, running a hand through black hair. Harry muttered something incoherently. "We didn't catch that, Harry."

"I never want to do that again. Theo, I felt it's breath on me. I could have been killed."

"But you weren't. I am positive next time won't be as hard. Now get some sleep, okay?"

"I can't, I'm too shaken up, Blaise. If I try to sleep, the entire castle will hear me screaming. Anytime my being is endangered, I get nightmares about everything that's ever happened to me. Please don't make me go to sleep-"

"I have a dreamless drought. You'll sleep, then we will talk in the morning." Theo promised, "and you'll not have a single nightmare. This is Professor Snape's own creation. Trust me, it works."

"I-" seeing his friends weren't relenting he conceded. "After I left my boss know I'm okay." Dialing the familiar number, his boss picked up. "Death?"

"Still alive? Good. Call Chaos, he's been worried sick."

"But Kelly-"

"Call him, Infinity." As soon as the man hung up, Harry pouted.

"Harry?"

"Kit?" Raising and eye brow at Blaise, Harry gave into their worry.

"Keller is normally my partner when I retrieve information. I don't exactly like him. He acts like he owns me." He dialed the number slowly. "I'm fine, stop bugging Death." And he hung up.

"Was that a good idea?" Theo asked, laying beside Harry on his bed.

"Doesn't matter, I have new permanent partners, right?" The older two blushed. Harry curled up next to Theo. "Why do you make me feel so comfortable?" He mumbled, eyes drooping. Blaise laid down on his other side.

"Because we don't want you hurt. We want you to know what emotions like happiness and love are. Even if it isn't with us as your lovers." Harry felt his face heat up at the Italian's words.

"So you really are courting me?"

"Not in the Traditional Wizard sense, but yeah." Harry snuggled into their arms, surprising the two.

"Thank you. You're the first ones to even try."

"We like you for you Harry. Your personality. Not for who you are, and what you've done." Blaise had his arm around the teen's waist, right above Theo's arm. That's how they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count: 1,874**

**Chapter Three**

Harry glared at the girls staring at him. They were waiting for him to ask one of them to the Yule Ball. They were in for a nasty surprise. After all, why would a gay boy ask a girl to a dance? A gay boy who was hiding who he was. The teen didn't want to hide himself.

"Blaise can't dance." Theo said when Harry asked what they were going to do. "He opted out of going. It's just us."

"Okay. I just wish the girls would stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. It reminds me of Vernon."

"You haven't gotten to accept it, have you?"

"I have. I can handle guys looking at me like I'm a rare dish about to be served. I like that feeling. I don't like girls." The other two snorted. "Onto potions?" His soon-to-be-boyfriends grinned, following their future-uke to the classroom.

"Potter, stay after class."

"Yes sir." Draco glared at him, but Harry rolled his eyes as he sat next to Hermione. "Got a date to the ball?"

"You're not asking me, right?"

"I'm as strait as a circle, hun. No, I'm asking because you're my friend. I think?"

"You don't care that I'm a muggle-born?"

"So was mum. Blood isn't thicker than water. My own aunt used me. I don't care if you're a pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born, squib, or muggle. A friend is a friend." She nodded and they started the potion. Harry stayed behind after the class ended.

"Do you have a date to the Ball, Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Does she know how to dance?"

"He knows how to dance, yes."

"He?"

"Theo is taking me."

"Harry-"

"No! I already have to deal with a life threatening game. I won't deal with keeping my sexuality to myself. I can't let it me found out randomly, Severus. They want Harry Potter? Well, this is him!"

"Calm down. It's okay. I was just surprised. You are to be the opening dance along with the other Champions." He gave his godson a searching look.

"Yes, I know they are dating already." They went about their day after a few more words. Both of warning and of support.

Defense Against the Dark Arts caused things to go down hill.

They had been dueling, when a cobra was summoned.

"Stop!" Harry hissed as it went for Theo. "Please, he is my mate. Don't hurt him."

"A s-s-speaker?" The snake was frozen and Moody vanished it.

"You're a parselmouth!" Ronald Weasley accused. Harry gave him a blank stare, obviously confused.

"A snake speaker, Harry." Hermione informed.

"Oh, well, yeah. My second form is a mamba, after all." The whole class gaped. "What?"

"You have two animagi forms? How did you even learn?"

"By accident." **Wizards are idiots, thinking that changing into an animal is ****_hard_**, he thought, sitting between his partners. "Can we drop it now?"

"Back to attention! Start and essay on why knowing what a spell, jinx, charm, and counter-jinxes are important." The class groaned, but started anyways.

* * *

The day of the Yule Ball, Harry was whining about his hair. On a normal day, he could get it to lay flat, but it was being impossible. That was _with_ the spells to get hair to lay flat. Blaise finally slapped him lightly on the head.

"We'll go with the messy look. Merlin, I'm glad Theo went to get ready in another room. He's worse then you are on a normal day." Harry blushed, getting a chuckle in return. "At least I get to see you getting red in the face. That isn't easy."

"Really? It feels like all I do around you two is blush bright red."

"Nope, but then again, we love seeing you flustered." Minutes later, he was upstairs blushing as he waited on his date. "Once you guys come back, I have an idea what we need to do for the egg." All three of them shivered, remembering the wail that came from the piece of gold. With a soft kiss to Harry's cheek, and a peck to Theo's lips, the two left the commons.

Harry was glared at as he was led by Theo through the song. They all probably thought he was trait. He rolled his eyes as the song turned to a softer one. The pair didn't leave the floor. Hermione passed with a wink. Her date was Viktor. Cedric gave an 'I told you so' look as he ad Cho Chang twirled by. Roger Davis passed, looking tired of Fleur's talk already.

"You dance beautifully, Harry." Theo whispered, pulling the smaller closer.

"It was required for and Intel-mission." Harry snuggled closer. Theo smelled of cinnamon sage, and something just him. "You're wearing the cologne I got you?"

"Mm-hmm. I love the smell of it. However, I'm saving it for special occasions only. How did you know I liked-"

"Blaise. I asked him like I asked you. HE said get you anything to do with self-pampering."

"Did you like what I got you?" Harry smiled, nodding. Theo and Blaise had gotten the same thing, but not together. They were promise rings. Silver and emeralds from Blaise, and onyx and sapphire from Theo. Both were on a chain around his neck.

Finally, the night came to a close. Harry was leaning on Theo heavily. His body felt like lead, and his eyes didn't want to stay open. His date just laughed at his plight. Once in their room, Blaise helped change the dark haired teen, promising they would crack the egg the next day, for sure.

When he found out what he was to do, Harry blushed darkly.

"A bath? _Together_?" He squeaked.

"Come on, Harry. We're all guys. We have nothing to hide." Harry looked between the two, and gave in.

"Fine but no touching." He sighed, before adding as an afterthought, "and don't stare too long at me."

"Deal." The entered their bathroom with the egg. Blaise filled the pool sized tub with hot water and bubbles. Once in the water, Blaise put the egg under. "Mermish." Theo whispered in awe. They dunked under.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground.  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
we've taken what you'll sorely miss.  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
and recover what we took.  
But past an hour-the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Harry resurfaced first. His thought were haywire. **An hour long to recover something I'll really miss? No, not something. Someone. They'll take Theo or Blaise.** The teen looked at the two, thinking harder. **It'll be on of them. I don't believe that I won't get them back if I am late, so who will they take? Most likely Theo, since I went to the ball with him. Either way, I need a way to breath for an hour underwater.**

"It's one of us, isn't it?" Theo whispered.

"Yeah, but how do I stay underwater for and hour?"

"There is the bubble head charm."

"Or gillyweed. Snape has a whole pot of it. You could ask him."

"He'd do it, too. He's my second godfather thanks to my mum. Thanks guys. I would have taken until the night before to come up with that. Lets go." Completely forgetting he was courting the boys in the tub, Harry stood. Only to be pulled down again.

His mouth was claimed by one as the other was attacking his neck. Distantly his rational mind scolded him, saying it was his fault. He kissed back, feeling himself becoming aroused. The one kissing him switched with the one attacking his neck before he could recover. Harry was becoming light headed from the lack of air.

He moaned when a hand gripped him tightly. He was diamond hard already. Before he could think, he was on a bed, kissing Theo as Blaise wrapped his mouth around his straining prick. A keening whine came from the younger wizard as he came close to coming but was cut off.

"Harry, if we continue, we won't stop." Theo hissed, attacking the boy's neck. "Tell us to stop!"

"No..." Harry moaned, arching, "please don't stop!"

"Harry, tell us-"

"I want you. Both of you. Oh gods, I love you both. _Happy_?"

* * *

It was nearly dinner when they emerged. Harry was lethargic as he clung to his boyfriends. Everyone noticed the change. More-so the limp Harry happened to have. His godfathers cornered them, making the older Slytherins sweat.

"Severus, Sirius, knock it off. I wanted it." Harry said, yawning. "I need gillyweed. Enough for an hour."

"Figured it out that fast?"

"Blaise had the idea. I figured out the message. I need all the help I can get in this tournament."

"I'll have the gillyweed ready for you. Severus gave them a searching look, "you're leaving with Harry, aren't you?"

"We are. This world has no meaning for us." Theo said, leaning against the desk that Harry sat at. The teen assassin was backwards on his chair. Blaise was on his other side.

"My mother is the Black Widow. My father left me all his money. She believe if I die, she'll get it because she believes I love her. I'm clearing out my vault. I know for a fact Harry has already done so." Harry smiled his fanged smile. "You look like a cat who got the cannery and the cream."

"That's because I did."

* * *

The day of the second take, Theo was no where to be found. With a kiss for good luck, Harry went under. Blaise would be waiting anxiously for the two to surface.

Harry was the first to come to the hostages. Hermione was most likely Viktor's, Cho was Cedric's, and a little girl was Fleur's something sorely missed. The fourteen year old quickly freed his shorter, but taller boyfriend and broke the surface. Blaise instantly wrapped both in towels, and Harry pounced on Theo with a kiss. The Italian went next before kissing the paler of their triad.

"Oh Merlin, that was the worst hour I've ever had to wait out." Blaise hissed, pulling both close. The group ignored the whispers, watching the lake.

"That's Krum, right? Is his hostage..._Granger_?" Harry nodded, going oomph as Hermione tackled him in a hug, then Theo.

"Thank goodness you're okay! If you didn't have Blaise, I would have told you about Mermish." Harry gave a pout.

"I could have figured it out too."

"And I'm Morgana LeFay." Harry looked away, his pout deepening. "Oh, don't do that! You look like a kicked puppy!"

"She's right, Kit." Blaise snickered. His youngest boyfriend just started to hiss darkly in parseltongue.

"Harry, if you don't stop, I'm going to take you here and now." Blaise threatened. The teen froze, going red in the face as Hermione asked what he meant. "I meant-"

"NO! Don't corrupt her innocent mind!" Harry wailed before slapping a hand over his mouth. The adults sneered at him. His friend also turned red, before stuttering out a good-bye and leaving. The judges came around as McGonagall asked the Merpeople to return the little girl.

Harry was given first place, yet again. Once the points were given, he dragged his boyfriends off to train. Neither complained. Both having the feeling that the day had upset the younger teen.

"Harry, are you okay?" The two had forced him to sit finally.

"I lost my only true friend to drowning when I was seven."

"I'm-"

"Dudley pushed him into the pond. I got blamed. The school expelled me, even when the police proved it wasn't me."

"Luv-" Both tried to find words to comfort him, but couldn't.

"I sometimes wonder if I did something unforgivable in a past life. Why else was I being hurt so much? Then I learned everything can be forgiven somehow. You've forgiven me for killing. For being a slut."

"You're not a slut, Harry. That is something neither of us had ever though. You're brave to have allowed another person to touch you. Unlike most rape victims, you crave a lover's touch. While you can't normally explain your emotions, other then fear or rage, you learned what love was. In just a few short months of meeting us too."

"We will always be here for you, Harry. WE aren't leaving you anytime soon."

"I know. I love you both so much.

* * *

**This story is almost done! One more short chapter to go! I just have to find it in my desk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count:** 982

**Okay, it only took me fifteen minutes to find my written half for this chapter. Enjoy the last part of Infinity!**

**Chapter Four**

The third task was announced. It made Cedric mad when they found out the Quidditch pitch was turned into a maze. Harry smirked when asked why he didn't seem to care.

"I don't care. I am only here for my safety, Mr. Crouch. Excuse me, I'm going to find my boyfriends." Ignoring the man's look of disgust, Harry left. The next morning, the trio was surprised to hear Crouch was dead.

"Who would kill him? I mean, he was a prat, but why kill him?" Theo hissed, noticing the glares sent at Harry. "I think Cedric told people you were the first to leave."

"Well, too bad I went strait to you to be rucked, right?" At his crude language, a few people gagged, turned red, or gasped. Harry sat tenderly next to Blaise. "What in Death's Name were you thinking?"

"That we wanted you unable to walk strait for weeks to come." The two chimed together.

"Mission accomplished." He replied dryly. Minutes later, they were in DADA. They were learning how to throw the Imperious Curse. It was Harry's turn soon.

_**Jump like a**__**r**_**_abbit._**The teen didn't even flinch. **_Do it! You know you want to jump like a rabbit. So do it. Come on, it's okay. Jump like a little_****_rabbit_****.**

"Not happening. I only take orders from my boss and boyfriends." Harry sneered, smirking when his boyfriends did the same thing as far as ignoring the voice.

* * *

"A bonding?" Harry echoed on day during training.

"Theo and I already have, but we're both dominate souls, Harry. We love each other, but our souls are _fighting_. Become _our_ submissive.

"Sure, what do I need to do?" Harry was pinned to the wall as two mouths claimed his neck. He felt them bite hard enough to draw blood. Both constantly licked, their magic healing their bond mate.

Seconds later, Harry was on the king sized bed in the ROR, panting harshly. Their eyes were nearly black as they roamed Harry's body. The smaller boy whimpered. Lips, teeth, and hands were everywhere once clothes were gone. All Harry could understand pass the pleasure was that he found his soul-mates. By their completion, the green eyed boy was sobbing. He clung to the other two as his cries echoed. The bed was shaking in time with his tears.

"Damn it." He hissed in a broken voice. "Why did I fall in love with you? You're liabilities."

"Because we can take care of ourselves and each other at the same time." Theo reassured kissing his temple. "Sleep."

"But we'll get into trouble..."

"I think McGonagall can over look it this once.

* * *

"Follow me, Mr. Potter. A friend of yours is here to see you." Confused, Harry followed Severus to an almost empty class room.

"What the Hell!" He screeched, seeing a man with red hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. He wore a red suit and bowler hat. "Why the hell is Chaos here, Severus?"

"Now love-" The man went to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" Harry yelled, backing away. "Leave, now! I am not a plaything, Keller!" The man's eyes turned black as they landed on the bonding marks.

_**Harry, what's wrong luv?**_ Blaise wondered, confused.

_**We can feel fear and anger over the bond.**_Theo finished.

_**Keller is here.**_ Seconds later, almost as if they apparated into the room, his mates were at his side.

"Touch our submissive, and we will kill you."

"We can deal with Death being mad, but it's a price worth it."

"Get lost, now! I don't feel like telling Death that he lost his fourth best employee because he couldn't keep his hands to himself." The man snarled before leaving. Harry let his shoulders sag as he pulled out his cellphone. "Keep Chaos away from me, Death. I won't be held responsible for my possessive boyfriends killing him."

"The Hell, Infinity?"

"I mean it, Death. You know I can make myself just disappear completely. You taught me how."

"Don't worry. I can't lose the boy that is the closest thing to being my son. I'll keep him away."

"Have you found him yet?"

"Yes. Once you finish school, you can have a new mission."

"Can't wait." Harry hung up.

* * *

Harry was gasping as he ran through the maze. He couldn't figure out anything at all. He hated it. Then a high pitch scream. Sparks and more running. Finally, he sent his own sparks after he broke his leg. Sirius Flew him to the medic tent. Chaos, the hectic disorder type, followed an hour later. Cedric's body returned.

"Merlin, it could have been you." Sirius whispered, eyes horrified. Harry stared at the body in shock. It was the first time he had lost anything like a friend since he was seven.

"Luv?" Harry looked at his mates, licking his lips.

"Lets go. I'm tired." The other two teens agreed. Helping him up, they went to their room. "It was the killing curse."

"Yes."

"Voldemort is back."

"Yes."

"We have to leave."

"We will." Shadow jumped up next to his master. The teen curled up on his bed. Theo on his right, wrapped around him. To his left, he had his head on Blaise's chest.

"There is a chance that Chaos will tell where I am."

"Not happening."

"We will make it through everything that we have to face."

"We're stuck together. Forever."

"I know. I understand that completely. I never want to say good-bye to you." He felt them kiss his forehead as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

Infinity led his partners, Trance and Malice, to Death's office. Their outfits were identicall. All three had their weapons strapped to their bodies.

"My number one customer has asked for our top employees. HE has a boy he wants brought in, alive. Will you help Mr. Kurst?"

"Scorpia needs us to do their dirty work again? When do we leave?" Infinity took the file on the desk.

**Name: **Alex Rider  
**Age: **fifteen**  
Mission:** Needs to learn a lesson for destroying plans. Kill Jack Starbright, Sabina Pleasure, and Tom Harris. Bring in Rider, alive.

"Sounds doable. We'll be back soon." With that, the trio left the office. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"He's going to fail. Rider is-" Chaos started.

"Infinity has never failed me. He won't this time. Ride won't know what hit him.

**THE END**


End file.
